1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to orbital rotary piston power systems, and to rotary vane mechanisms. More particularly the present invention relates to a power system for internal combustion engines, steam engines, fluid power units, fluid motors, pumps, compressors, turbochargers and the like, utilizing orbiting rotary vanes or rotary pistons confined within a close-fitting enclosure to provide expanding and contracting chambers that transmit power when coupled to input or output drive shafts.
2. General Background
In the general field of powered pumps or engines, rotary piston pumps and rotary piston engines have been designed in many variations. Rotary piston pumps are exemplified by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,484 issued to Boehling in 1983; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,006,298 and 2,084,846 both issued to Hutchinson in 1935 and 1937 respectively; and earlier patents, U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,513 issued to Hicks in 1917, and U.S. Pat. No. 996,984 issued to Ginrod in 1911. In each of these designs elliptical or elongated pistons rotate on shafts whose positions are fixed within a confined space. The systems include rocker valves or ports positioned to admit fluids into an expanding chamber at its minimum volume or into a contracting chamber at or near its maximum volume, depending on whether expansion, pumping or compression was the desired power transmission effect. Other such systems will also be referred to in the list of art that is included in applicant's art statement accompanying this application.
For example, the '484 patent to Boehling teaches an improved rotary piston mechanism including stationary components, and rotor components housed within the stator components. The axles of the rotary components rotate within fixed positions in holes (or bearings) in the two stationary (stator) flat walls.
Another prior art engine is the famous "Wankel" engine, which is a rotary engine, having a somewhat triangular, thickened piston travelling back and forth between two somewhat cylindrical chambers undergoing intake, compression, power and exhaust strokes, said piston coupled by an internal gear to a drive shaft.
Neither of these examples, nor any of the other prior art patents, teach the concept of the present invention. The present invention, as will be described further, may share the same classification, rotary engine, but the present invention teaches a completely different concept of rotary mechanical power systems.
Other objects of the invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.